Spinjitzu Master(s)
by sodapoplover111
Summary: Lloyd and the four ninja defeated the Over Lord and sent him back to his own dimension. They're through with the Over Lord, or so they think. They need more allies to contain the beast known as the Over Lord. (Will have a few OCs) -R&R Please!
1. Chapter 1: Goodbyes or Introduction

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NINJAGO AT ALL!**

**-Although I do wish I did. **

**This is my first Ninjago story and am up for constructive criticism. Please Review!**

**Enjoy!**

Ninjago fanfiction

Chapter 1

Cole's POV

All four of us ninja walked into the Bounty a week after the final battle. "I can't believe it is actually fixed," Kai exclaimed. Kai was even more rambunctious after the Over Lord was sent back to where he belongs.

"It took Nya, Zane's dad, and I a week, but everything is back to where it should be," Jay explained with the biggest smile. Being the inventors they are, they were able to fix the bounty faster than they thought they would.

"Let's get the Bounty back to Ninjago then," Lloyd yelled.

"Yeah," everyone replied in unison. The power of the Spinjitzu Master gave Lloyd the gift of youth after the battle. He was now able to live his childhood the way it is supposed to be. Also, his family is back together. The Master Power removed all the venom from within Garmadon. Now there are eight ninja on the ship, one samurai, and one dad of a ninjaroid. This is a great family to have.

Nya activated the rocket boosters and the Bounty flew like it used to. It seemed like everything is going back to the way it always was.

Half way back to Ninjago, Jay, Kai, Lloyd, Zane, and I stepped out onto the deck. We stood looking out over side for a few seconds before I brought up what was on everyone's minds. "So… Now what do we do?"

We all looked at each other with despair. This adventure brought us together and we created a bond that will last forever. Nobody wanted to disperse into our natural lives. We all wanted this not-so-normal ninja life.

"There aren't any more danger to Ninjago, so I guess we'll have to go back home," Kai replied while looking down into the waves of the ocean.

"I don't want to leave. You guys were my first ever friends and you showed me the right path. Why does it have to end so soon," Lloyd said with puppy eyes.

"None of us want to leave, but we completed our mission," Zane replied.

"Yeah, and there are things that we left behind to become ninja or families that are rekindled because of being ninja," Kai spoke his words of wisdom. I could see the pain in his eyes along with everybody else's.

Jay starts "Yeah... but…"

"No buts. Besides, even though we live on different ends of Ninjago, we can still see each other around sometimes," I interrupted.

"Also, there will probably be more danger in the future that will bring us all together," Zane said to raise everyone's spirits.

I could hear footsteps behind us. "Why aren't you ninja training? Did I say that we are taking a day off," Sensei Wu took us out of our good-bye.

"But Sensei, Lloyd defeated the Over Lord. What else is there for us to do," Kai replied. We were all confused about what Sensei was talking about.

"Lloyd is only one of four Spinjitzu Masters. He is not able to completely lock the Over Lord in another dimension. All four need to be present, and they need to have unlocked their full potential." Sensei described our next mission while making his tea.

"I'm not the only Master Ninja!" Lloyd exclaimed.

"Yeah, we get to stay together," Jay jumped for joy. All of us jumped with him because now we don't have to worry about goodbyes until later.

"So what are we waiting for…" Kai insisted.

"…Let's get training," I finished.

The five of us formed a circle and unsheathed our weapons, except for Lloyd who put his hands up in a fighter stance.

"Try not to break anything, boys. We just fixed the ship and don't need it crashing into the ocean." Nya scolded us while Garmadon, Masako, Zane's dad, and she came onto the deck.

"We won't. Don't worry, sis," Kai reassured her.

"And did you forget who helped repair this ship. Why would I let all that hard work go to waste," Jay defended himself while crossing his arms.

"We will try our best," Zane stated.

"Yeah, now let's get training," I rushed.

We all put our weapons away and took up fighting stances with Lloyd. Now everything was back to the way it should be.

**A/N: I will have a new character in the next chapter and will take any requests for description, names, elemental powers, anything. Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2: who is that?

**Hello, nobody has reviewed yet on my story:( **

**I don't know if anybody knows this, but review helps the writer know that he/she is a good writer and is not just writing for nothing.**

**i do not own Ninjago**

**Please review!**

Chapter 2

Cole's POV

Everybody was eating Zane's cooking when I hear something in the distance.

"Hey guys, be quiet for a minute," I commanded. Everyone was listening for something.

Faint voices were heard saying "…Yay…their back…"

"We're home," Jay exclaimed. Everybody got up and ran out to the deck. Jay's parents, Dareth, and my dad were at the front of the crowd.

All of us were so excited to be home in Ninjago. We planned on spending a day just relaxing and not fighting. Tomorrow will be the start of our next journey; looking for the other three ninja.

Nya landed the ship and we all jumped off to see everybody.

"Oh, Jay, we missed you so much," Jay's mom said. "We're glad your home safe son," his dad finished. Jay went over and hugged his parents. "I missed you, too," Jay replied.

I went over to see my dad who looked very pleased at me. I never expected him to be so accepting of this ninja stuff. He always wanted me to be a dancer and a singer, but I wasn't good at that. I'm great at being a ninja. He learned to accept me as a ninja when I danced/fought at the Ninjago talent show to get the blade cup.

"I am so proud of you son. You defeated the Over Lord with your team and saved Ninjago," my dad spoke. He had that genuine look in his eyes that every son wishes to see in his father's eyes.

"Thanks dad," we hugged out our greeting while everybody else in our group came over.

"Now don't forget about the Honorary Brown Ninja, I did do most of the work," Dareth stated while he struck a pose. He did control the stone army.

"Now how could we forget you," Kai replied and patted him on the back in a joking manner. We all laughed and started toward Ninjgo City. I felt like nothing could ruin this moment.

Just as we were entering the city, we heard a shriek from out of nowhere. Instinctively, Jay, Kai, Zane, and I ran to where the scream came from. It wasn't hard to find because many people were running from a building like wild geese.

"What could be going off inside that building?" Jay questioned. We all stared at the building because there wasn't a way to get in. Too many people were running out of the building to get in. The building was an apartment building, so we knew there would be a crowd of people.

Before anybody could even answer, a wolf jumped from the tow story window. "Wolves don't usually live around Ninjago," Zane spoke what was going through my mind.

This wolf wasn't an average wolf. It had really dark, almost black, blue fur. I knew something was up because wolves don't have blue fur. Also, it looked at us with its eyes in a maniacal manner. Now this wasn't a usual angry look a dog or wolf would give, but one saying that he was your enemy and that he was better than you were.

We stared at it suspiciously for a few seconds before black aura engulfed the animal. Then the form started to shift. We could see the shape of a tall, built male standing in front of him. His hair was the same color as his fur, and he looked like he could fight.

"So… you are the great ninja's from Ninjago," the suspicious male remarked. He crossed his arms and was studying us intently. His eyes were a dark blue and didn't let anybody see how he was feeling deep inside.

"Yeah… why do you want to know?" Kai questioned. No one knew who this guy was or what he wanted.

"Just… wondering," he replied while turning around. When his back was turned to us, a black oval shot up out of the ground and swallowed him.

"Where did he go?" Zane asked. Everyone was staring in the direction that the strange guy was, but didn't know what to look at.

"I have absolutely no clue," I said. I was still looking at the area around where he was standing. Maybe there was a clue on how he vanished from sight.

"Well, now. He must have thought that we were too strong for him and scurried off," Jay snorted. He stuck out his chest like he won a battle

"That's not what happened at all, Jay," Kai shot down. "He came here to see who we are. He's an enemy and wanted to know who protects Ninjago and how strong we are." Kai crossed his arms in frustration.

The rest of the gang came running up. "What was that all about?" my dad questioned the scene that just played out.

I finally recovered and replied, "I don't know, but we're going to have to be careful. Keep on your guard. He is not one to mess with." Everybody nodded at my command.

The rest of the day was left to hang out with our families. Who knows when we are going to be able to see them again?

**So, there you have it folks. Also, I need ideas for the new ninja. I could make them up as I go, but I think that you guys could come up with some awesome ideas.**

**So, Please review:)**


End file.
